Kinetic Powers
One in every one hundred people is at least a little psychic, this is a fact that must be understood for any of the following to make sense. Now When I say this, I don't necessarily mean telekinetic and mind readers, more often than not these abilities can manifest as simple Deja Vu, prophetic dreams, maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to flicker candles or bend a spoon or two, but every once in a while someone comes along who can do SO MUCH MORE! Now it's usually pretty rare when something like this happens, given that all humans do have the latent prowess for higher levels of psychic abilities and the like, what needs to happen is something needs to come along to connect a few seemingly redundant portions of the human brain to allow for these psionic abilities to manifest. Occasionally these synapses can fire on their own, normally in those with very powerful natural ability that simply refuses to let itself go unused, but more often than not, these abilities can only be activated in the event of some kind of outside force. Now, the things that can activate psionic abilities are pretty well and varied, sometimes it's just interaction with other psychics, others might only activate if they go to an area with high amounts of residual energy, or more likely than not their abilities will be at the result of some sort of trauma or through the usage of a drug of some sort. Kinetic abilities can vary wildly, but will always involve the manipulation of some such thing or another, be it the creation of psychicly controlled objects or entities, the ability to manipulate where people are looking and hijack their sight, manipulating smoke through spectral energy, or good old fashioned pyromancy, each of which normally coming with their selection of caveats and stipulations, such as limited range or requirement of some sort of medium or some sort, even if only as a focal point. Now the most important thing to remember about psychic abilities is that they are a muscle, and like a muscle, you have to practice to grow them and make them stronger or else risk serious injury or even death. It's important, especially early on, to not push your psychic abilities any farther than your body is ready for, as if you do push yourself too hard, you can easily lead to brain hemorrhaging, migraines, neurological deterioration, or even death, and as such, it's important to take slow steps in exercising your psychic abilities instead of trying to force godly power from your mind right from the start. Similarly, like a muscle, if a psychic ability (or most any kind of ability for that matter) is left active but unused for too long it can easily begin to mutate, gaining a life of it's own as it slowly pulls the life from your body in order to gain control, becoming stronger and stronger until you loose all ability to control it and it consumes you. This phenomenon is called a manifestation and can happen to anyone, regardless of the level of abilities, if they aren't careful and regularly use their abilities to keep their minds and bodies healthy. Unfortunately, certain psychics, often referred to as Tombs, can cause manifestations to form themselves from psychic abilities even if the ability is kept well used unless the psychic themselves is strong enough to keep a reign on them, and will often take these manifestations and use them to gain more power through manipulating them, though such instances of a psychic with such abilities are relatively uncommon over all. Hopefully. Category:RP elements Category:Concept Category:Candidates for Rewrite